Joyful Melancholy
by anorexicGaiety
Summary: Basically Karkat Vantas goes to a new school and meets people. One by name of Sollux Captor that he has unknown feelings for. The beginning is a little long and weird? A bit of sadstuck. Pardon the OOCness. My first fanfiction upload \omo/


A young man sat in his room, sketching out various lines. He already had it in his mind, he knew how this drawing was going to turn out. It was going to turn into a full portrait of the boy that sat in most of his classes. Today was Karkat Vantas' first day at a new school. Today wasn't anything special to him, he had gone to many different schools, seeing as his family moved around a lot.

Most of the time Karkat didn't care which school he was at or how long he was going to be there for, but this time was different. The people at this school were different from the others. Instead of bullying him for being the new kid, they didn't acknowledge him whatsoever, that's how he would rather it be.

Then there was this boy, who had been in five out of his seven classes. Karkat didn't catch the boys name surprisingly, all Karkat knew about him was that he caught Karkat's attention. He first noticed said boy in his first hour, when Karkat walked into the classroom his eyes fell upon 3D glasses that sat upon a skinny pale face, and sandy blond hair that fell to his eyebrows and spiked up in the back.

He can't exactly remember what was going through his mind when he saw this boy, but Karkat remembered how this boy made him.. anxious? Somehow? He made Karkat want to be near as well as be as far away from him as possible. Throughout the day, the young man tried to study the boys features as much as possible so that he could possibly draw him.

But going off of memory wasn't really working for Karkat at this moment. He kept messing things up, he was pretty sure it was the glasses that was messing him up so bad. It made Karkat wish he saw the boys eyes, but that was impossible with that damn glasses in the way.

"Fuck.." Karkat mumbled under his breath as he erased another line. He put his pencil on his side table, grabbing his phone and clicking it on. It was already ten o'clock. Karkat sighed, he wasn't even tired. Not like he ever really got tired. He didn't really get much sleep thanks to all his family issues.

Karkat slugged his way out of his bed and walked himself out of his room, avoiding boxes, going into the living room where he saw his mom, asleep on the couch like usual. He guessed that her room still wasn't fully unpacked yet, which is why she was in here. That was usually the reason for her sleeping on the couch.

Keys jumbling at the door made Karkat turn his attention to his father who walked in carrying a suitcase. His dad walked right passed him going into the kitchen, turning the light on and opening his suitcase, pulling out some papers.

"What are you still doing up?" Came his rough, deep voice.

"I can't sleep." Karkat answered him, joining him in the kitchen and leaning on the counter.

"Well you need to, you have school tomorrow. Speaking of which, how was your day? DId you make any new friends?" His dad stayed focused on the papers. Karkat stood up, scratching the back of his head.

"Um.. yeah. You know, I probably should be getting to bed. I have a- uh- test tomorrow. Night dad." He said, starting to leave the kitchen.

"Night son." Karkat headed back into his room and closed the door, sighing. He went out into the living room for something but he couldn't remember now. He went over to a box labeled "Nightstand" and opened it, pulling out his alarm clock and setting it for "Six A.M." He then turned off his light, making his way to his bed, careful not to trip over any boxes and laid there, hoping to go to sleep soon.

Yep, Karkat got little to no sleep last night. He fell asleep at three and woke up at four, deciding that it was pointless just to go back to bed, so he stayed up. He listened to music, attempting to draw the boy again, but failing yet again. He decided that he would just have to draw him later tonight and actually get ready for school.

Within ten minutes he was up and dressed, he had already eaten breakfast. Waffles and bacon. He had learned to cook a couple of years ago when his parents no longer had time for him. Karkat made some extra food for his parents when they woke up and by the time he was done it was already time for him to be off to school.

He grabbed his backpack and kissed his mom on the forehead, who was still asleep on the couch and left his house. It took him only a few minutes to walk to school, seeing as his house was only about a block away. A lot of other students walked on the same path only because they lived in the same neighborhood, which Karkat was slightly annoyed by. He liked being alone and these people were walking really close to him. Well closer than he would have preferred.

Just as Karkat was about to say "Fuck this, I'm going back" He spotted a familiar head full of spiky blond hair. It was that kid! Did he live in the same neighborhood? Karkat begun to walk faster, hoping to catch up to the tall boy. Granted he didn't know what he was going to do once he was up to him, he still just wanted to see him.

As soon as Karkat was close enough, he noticed that the taller kid was in a little group with these two girls. The girls were so close to him, it looked like they could've been attached to him, giggling at something he just said most likely. Something inside of Karkat pinged, he didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it.

"Did you do Miss Crocker's homework?" One of the girls asked him, her voiced really high pitched. Karkat scowled at how annoying she sounded.

"We had homework?" The boy asked, his voice was high for a boys, but it fit him somehow. Both of the girl burst out into laughter and it confused Karkat. What was so funny? He glanced over at the boy who looked just as confused.

"You're too funny Sollux." _Sollux_. Karkat thought. Was that his real name? It was pretty odd, but then again so was Karkat. The girl with the annoying voice began to go on about something that was unintelligible so Karkat started to walk faster until he noticed he was already at school. He quickly walked over to his locker and got his books for his first class. Chemistry.

Even though his first day was yesterday, this school was a lot further than his last school was and he had a lot of studying to do last night. Which he did none. He was too busy drawing that damn picture of Sollux. Hopefully the teacher would give him a couple of days to adjust to his new school.

Karkat walked into his first class right as the bell rung and went to sit in a spot, this class didn't have assigned seats so he just decided to sit anywhere. So he sat way in the back, farthest away from the teachers desk. Soon the class was flooded with all of it's students. Except for one. Karkat looked around and didn't see Sollux anywhere. The final bell rang and the entire class was settled down.

"Alright class-"

"Th'orry I'm late!" Came a males voice. Karkat looked up to see the blond kid. He had a lisp? Huh. Karkat smirked as he watched the boy apologize and the teacher telling him to take a seat somewhere. Sollux looked around the room and every spot was filled except for the one that Karkat was sitting at. How convenient. Karkat held back a small smile as Sollux made his way to the table Karkat was sitting at.

Once he sat down the teacher cleared her throat and began explaining a project that they would be working on for the next week or so.

"Your partner is the person sitting at your table with you, so these will be your seats until the project is over. Okay?" Karkat kept holding back little smiles, this means he'll actually get to talk to Sollux and study him better. Maybe even see his eyes! While daydreaming the teacher passed out the papers explaining what to do for their projects. They had to do something with Entropy… whatever that was.

Karkat scratched his head. This entire thing was like a different language to him. What the hell did any of it even mean? He probably should've studied instead of drawing-

"Hey," Sollux said next to him. Karkat turned to face him, feeling his cheeks get warm. What was up with that? "Look'th like I'm gonna be your partner. You're Karkat, right?" Karkat nodded, suddenly having a hard time finding words.

"Y-yeah. And.. and you're Sollux?" _Damn it Karkat! What is wrong with you?_ He silently cursed himself. What was wrong with him? Why did this particular person have this kind of effect on him? Sollux smirked and nodded which made Karkat's heart skip a beat. Stop Karkat. Just. Fucking. Stop.

"Th'o I wa'th thinking that maybe we could do th'ome re'thearch on thi'th th'tuff after th'chool. I don't know about you, but I have no clue on what the fuck any of thi'th mean'th." He laughed, Karkat nodded glancing at the paper.

"Where would you want to meet up at and when?" Karkat asked him, calming down from whatever was happening to him a couple of seconds ago.

"I wa'th thinking my place if you're okay with that and maybe like right after th'chool today. you walk home right? I think I th'aw you thi'th morning.." The shorter boy nodded, thinking he wouldn't have saw him if Karkat hadn't tried to desperately catch up with him.

"Cool, then we can walk together." Karkat agreed, he didn't think he'd have to tell his parents, his mother would probably too out of it to notice he wasn't there and his dad would be working most likely.

After a few minutes of Karkat and Sollux doing absolutely nothing, they realized they had nothing to work on until they did research so they started up a small conversation that mostly involved Karkat's first day at school and Sollux's annoyance for the two girls that were hanging on him this morning. There names were Aradia and Feferi as Karkat found out. Also some strange names.

When their conversation died down, Karkat pulled out his sketchbook and started to doodle lines while Sollux turned to talk to another classmate. She was pretty cute and Karkat found himself drawing her. A really cartoony version of her but it was still her. Listening in on hers and Sollux's conversation he found out that her name was Nepeta.

He drew her a couple of more times before he heard someone say, "What's that?" It was a girl's voice. Karkat quickly looked up to see a tall girl with glasses and long black hair and obnoxiously blue lipstick.

"None of your damn business, that's what it is." Karkat growled. The girl laughed and quickly snatched the book from under his hands. Karkat looked up at her with anger, getting up from his chair and trying to grab it back from her but she had already walked further away from his table with it.

"Ooh, who is this? A crush? It looks a lot like sweet little Nepeta." The girl smiled evilly and showed the picture off to the entire class, even though half of them weren't looking. Karkat shook his head quickly looking over at the girl who was blushing and looking at the tall girl with anger.

"Vriskers that's not very nice! Would purrty please give Karkitty his book back." _Karkitty?_ The girl, Vriska, stuck her tongue out and dropped the book on the floor.

"You're no fun Leijon." She said as she hopped off to bug some kid in a wheel chair. Karkat went to retrieve his book and dusted it off before sticking it back in his bag. He looked over at Nepeta who was still blushing but was smiling shyly at him.

"Uh, thanks for that.. I guess." The girl's shy smile beamed as she nodded.

"You're welcome." Karkat sat back in his seat and laid his head on his arms with a grunt. Why couldn't this have happened yesterday? On his first day of school? Karkat looked over as Sollux suddenly leaned over to him.

"You draw pretty good. Well from what I th'aw of it anyway." Sollux stuck his tongue out and Karkat just rolled his eyes.

As lunch time rolled around Karkat finally had a small group of friends to sit with. This group including Sollux and Nepeta. Also Feferi, the girl with the annoying voice, and Aradia who was pretty quiet, so she wasn't as annoying. But that didn't take away the fact that she was at Sollux's beg and call all the time. Then there was a new face, this guy named Eridan. He looked really nerdy and it turns out he was, and almost as annoying as Feferi. Almost.

Karkat was enjoying his lunch when his phone went off, he was getting a call from one of his friends from his old school. He stood from the table to excuse himself and walked out to a tree that was by a fence and answered his phone.

"Hey Kanaya." You say, happy that she's calling you.

_"Karkat! It's about time you answered my phone call, I've been calling you for days! I was beginning to worry."_

"Sorry, I've just been busy with the whole move and stuff. How are you and Rose doing?"

_"We are quite alright. It's a little quiet without you here. We miss you. How's your new school treating you?"_

"It's okay, I guess. I met these people that I guess I could consider 'friend material' as you would put it."

_"Have any of them struck your fancy?"_ Karkat could hear her giggling over the phone and he sighed, why did conversations with her always lead to something like this?

"I guess you could say that. Though I'm not really sure.. Her name is Nepeta and she's really cute. I started to draw her today and she kind of found out about it, but everything's cool between us."

_"Oh Karkat, that's great to hear!"_

"Yeah… Oh! I need to tell you, there's this guy here and he's like.. I don't know what he is but everytime I look at him I get this weird feeling in my stomach and all I want to do is draw him. He's really good looking but I just can't get his features down.. It might be these glasses he tends to wear all the time. I think he might be hiding something-"

_"Karkat. I don't think Nepeta is the one you fancy."_ She giggled again. _"Listen Karkat I need to go. You have with your new friends. I have a class to get to, goodbye."_

"Yeah, bye Kanaya." _What the fuck does she mean by Nepeta's not the one I like?_ Karkat ended the phone call and leaned against the tree, taking a deep breathe, enjoying nature.

"Th'o I'm really good looking? I mean, I tell myth'elf that all the time but hearing from th'omeone el'the, a guy even, is really refreshing." Karkat gasped as Sollux snaked himself around the tree. Why was he so fucking tall and skinny?

"What the fuck Sollux?" Karkat pushed him away some-what lightly. "How long have you been there?" Sollux put his hands up, as if to protect himself.

"Woah, chill dude, all I heard i'th 'he i'th really good looking'," Karkat sighed with relief. "But I didn't know you were gay. Why didn't you tell me?" Heat rose up to Karkat's cheeks as he quickly denied. He just denied everything.

"No! Fuck- uh no! I'm not gay. I just like drawing people and when I see someone that the public would find attractive I draw them. So.. uh.. yeah." It wasn't the whole truth but Karkat thought it worked. He didn't think many people would actually find Sollux attractive but Karkat did… In a totally non romantic way.

Sollux had an unbelieving smirk plastered on his face as he said "sure", slurring it out as if to exaggerate it. Sollux ended up dragging Karkat back to the table so they he could eat the rest of his food before Nepeta did. Who knew she liked chicken nuggets so much.

As the school day ended Karkat was getting a little nervous. He was about to go over to Sollux's house all he had to do was meet up with him at his locker. He didn't know why he was getting so antsy about this, Sollux was just his friend. Well a somewhat friend. They needed to get to know each other better, in Karkat's opinion.

"Do we need to th'top by your hou'the or th'omething before we go to mine?" Sollux asked as Karkat approached his locker. Karkat nodded, after thinking about it for a while he thought it was best that he told his mom where he was going to be for the majority of the night. The two boys made their way to Karkat's house, making small chit-chat on the way.

"You've only lived here for like a week right?" Sollux asked suddenly, Karkat confirmed his statement with a nod. "Have you guys got everything unpacked yet?"

"No, between my dad working all the time and me going to school we don't have any time to do much." Karkat said somewhat bitterly. Sollux had noticed his tone and realized that it was just his way of talking to people, so he didn't mind it.

"What about your mom?" When Karkat stayed silent Sollux immediately regretted asking. "Th'orry I didn't mean to pry or-"

"It's fine. My mom's just…" The shorter of the two let out a sigh. He did not want to go into his whole life story with someone he just met. Even if they were gorge- handso- good looking. Slightly good looking.

"It'th alright. My parents aren't really the be'tht either. I'th thi'th where you live?" Karkat looked up, woah, they were already at his house. Karkat nodded and began to walk up his driveway, with Sollux in tow. Karkat's dad's car was gone but he knew his mom was still home. As Karkat opened the door he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. He quickly made his way into the kitchen to see plates scattered all over the floor and his mom looking at it questioningly.

"Mom are you okay?" Karkat asked her. She looked up at him sternly.

"Kankri! Why did you put the plates on the floor? Hurry and pick them up!" She walked out of the kitchen as Karkat did what he was told.

Sollux was standing in the living room looking around at all the boxes. They really haven't got that far from what he could tell. He looked up as he saw a short woman walk into the room, he hair was long and black and she look almost exactly like Karkat. She looked over at Sollux and smiled.

"Hello." She said walking over to him, getting a closer look at his features. "Are you one of Kankri's friends?"

_Kankri?_ Sollux questioned, not knowing what to answer. "Um.." Suddenly Karkat came out of the kitchen and came over to his mom, grabbing her by her shoulders and gently turned her to face him.

"Yeah, he's my friend mom. I'm gonna go over to his house for a little bit okay? I'll be back by eight or earlier okay?" His mother nodded, smiling sweetly and kissed her son's forehead.

"Alright hunny, have fun okay." Karkat grabbed Sollux's arm and lead them out of the house. He probably shouldn't have done that. His mom probably wouldn't have even noticed he was gone. Karkat let out a heavy sigh and stared at the ground while Sollux silently walked with him.

"Well.. that wa'th intereth'ting." Sollux joked, breaking the awkward silence that had begun to build up.

"How about we don't fucking talk about it." Karkat snapped, shoving his hands inside of his pockets, keeping his eyes on the ground. Sollux put his hands up in defense, not like Karkat saw it.

"Can you at least tell me what that was all about? Who's Kankri?" Sollux knew he was being nosy but he didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Fucking drop it Sollux." Kakat said sternly. Sollux kept quiet but that didn't stop him from staring at Karkat. Karkat kept his eyes on the ground. Sollux and an overwhelming feeling of worry for the shorter boy.

What kind of relationship has he gotten himself into?


End file.
